Weird Ferb Phineas
by tiff0795
Summary: What happens when Phineas Flynn discovers the so called "Court jester of rock n'roll" "Weird Al" Yankovic? Can the world handle them if these two collide?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Phineas and Ferb or "Weird Al" Yankovic or any of his songs. This is made purely for fun, if you have a sense of humor, please don't take it off.**

"Candace, can I use the computer?" Phineas said to his sister who was sitting in front of the computer.

"Why?" Candace asked as she checked her myspace.

"No reason, I just want to watch some videos on youtube," Phineas responded.

"You're that bored, huh?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, Ferb's knocked out with the flu that I just got rid of and now I don't know what to do!" Phineas said.

"Mom says he'll probably be better tomorrow," Candace said.

"But what am I supposed to do until then?" Phineas asked.

Candace sighed and logged off her account on the computer. "I'll just use my laptop, message me on myspace if you need anything so you don't wake up Ferb" she said as she headed up the stairs.

"Ok!" Phineas called after her. He typed in myspace and logged into his account.

"Two friend requests, one message, and six app notifications," Phineas read to himself. He looked on his activity stream and saw one of his friends had become friends with someone named "Weird Al" Yankovic.

"'Weird Al' Yankovic, who's that?" Phineas said to himself. He clicked on the picture and it took him to his profile. "So he's the lead singer of a band? Or an artist?" Phineas wondered out loud to himself. He opened up another tab and typed in youtube. He signed into his account then typed in "Weird Al" Yankovic in the search bar. Lots of songs came up and even a link to his official youtube channel. Curiously, he clicked on very first video he saw. "White and Nerdy?" Phineas said to himself as he clicked on it. He immediately recognized the music, but he didn't remember those being the words to the song. He paused the video and went back on myspace to see Candace on. He saw the word "parody" in the description of the video.

"Candace, what's a parody?" Phineas asked Candace through instant messaging. I few seconds later, she responded.

"A parody is when you take a song and use its same tune, but you change the words. You know like the Barney songs? Those are called parodies"

Phineas thought about this for a moment. "Ok, so maybe it will help if I look up a parody of his that I know the original song," Phineas thought out loud. A loud bell sound came out from the speakers. He went back onto myspace and saw Candace had typed something else.

"By the way, why do you ask?" she said.

"I heard of this guy called 'Weird Al' Yankovic and it had the word 'parody' in the description to one of his songs on youtube," Phineas typed.

"Did you just say 'Weird Al' Yankovic?" Candace typed back.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, he's been around for like, thirty years, of course I know him," Candace said.

"Well, is he any good?" Phineas asked.

"Well, Phineas, that all depends on who you're asking. Me, personally, I think he's a dork, but he does do some good, family-friendly songs," Candace responded.

"Do you know any of his songs?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, some," Candace said.

"What songs do you think I would like?" Phineas asked.

"Well, in my honest opinion, I think when you get into it, you'll like all of them, but if you really want to get into it, I would go with The Happy Birthday song if I was you." Candace said.

Phineas went back to youtube and typed in "Weird Al" Yankovic the happy birthday song. By the end of the three-minute song, he was laughing hysterically at the clever lyrics and the catchy tune. He clicked on one of the suggestions that were there and listened to that one. He went on google and searched to find a list of his songs and he looked up any song that seemed interesting. He was so caught up into it, that he didn't even notice Candace get offline and come join him on the couch in the family room, he didn't notice his parents come home from their night out, he didn't notice Ferb come downstairs wanting some medicine, and most importantly, he didn't notice that is was almost three o'clock in the morning.

"Are you STILL up?" Candace typed in an instant message of myspace.

"Yeah, why?" Phineas asked.

"Aren't you a little tired?" Candace said.

"A little bit, why?" Phineas asked.

"Because it's almost 3 A.M." Candace said. Phineas looked at the bottom right hand side of the computer screen and saw that his sister was right.

"Oh, wow, I didn't notice!" Phineas said.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Candace asked.

"I've been listening to Weird Al," Phineas said.

"Really?" Candace said.

"Yes, really," Phineas responded.

"Well, finish up whatever song you're listening to and then go to bed before you get in trouble, ok?" Candace said.

"Ok," Phineas said. He finished watching "The Weird al show theme song" and then shut down the computer. He turned out the lights and went up the stairs and into his bedroom. The lights were off and Ferb was sound asleep. He crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but the songs he listened to earlier kept sneaking up on him and getting stuck in his head. When he finally got to sleep, he dreamed about being in one of the videos.


	2. You're Pitiful

Phineas woke up to see Ferb on the computer in their room checking his myspace page. "Hey, Ferb, how are you feeling?" he asked as he was looking over his shoulder.

Ferb looked up at him and smiled. "I think I'm over it," he said.

Phineas felt his brother's forehead, just like Candace had taught him to do years ago. "Well, you don't feel warm," he concluded.

"I don't feel sick, either," Ferb said.

"Well, that's good!" Phineas said. He and his brother bother looked back to the screen. Ferb had two friend invites and one message, all from the same people Phineas had last night. _Last night _Phineas remembered.

"Ferb, go to youtube, I've got to show you something I found last night!" Phineas said. Ferb opened up a new window and typed in youtube. com. Phineas sat down next to Ferb in the swivel chair and took the keyboard in his own lap. Then he searched in the search engine "Weird Al" Yankovic.

"'Weird Al' what?" Ferb asked.

"Yankovic," Phineas said, "'Weird Al' Yankovic."

"Who is that?" Ferb asked.

"Only the funniest music artist ever!" Phineas said. The page that he had up last night came on the screen. Phineas leaned back to let his brother have control of the mouse. Ferb scrolled down the page scanning the list of song titles.

"Is he a parody artist?" Ferb asked.

"Some, but half of his stuff is his original work," Phineas answered.

Ferb saw one that caught his eye. "'You're Pitiful'? Could that be a parody of 'You're Beautiful'?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far," Phineas said.

Ferb looked up the date it was made. "This was when 'You're beautiful' was the most hated song in England," he said. He clicked on it, and saw an animated guy sitting cross-legged. After a false start, he started singing this:

_My life is brilliant_

_Your life's a joke_

_You're just pathetic_

_You're always broke_

_Your home and Star Trek uniform_

_Really ain't impressing me_

_You're suffering from delusions of adequacy_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful, it's true_

_Never had a date t_

_That you couldn't inflate_

_And you smell repulsive, too_

_What a bummer being you_

_Well you just can't dance_

_And forget romance_

_Everybody you know still calls you_

_Farty pants_

_But you always have a job_

_Well, I mean_

_As long as you still can work that slurpy machine_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful, it's true_

_You're half undressed_

_Eating chips of your chest_

_While you're playing "Halo II"_

_No one's classier than you_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la _

_Loser_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful, it's true_

_Your dog would much rather _

_Play fetch by itself_

_You still live with your mom_

_And you're forty-two_

_Guess you'll never grow a clue_

_Well, it just sucks to be you_

By the end of the song, Phineas was laughing hysterically and so was Ferb.

"I told you he was awesome!" Phineas said. Ferb nodded. "After breakfast I'll show you some more."

Ferb nodded and got offline; the two boys hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. No one was in there, so they poured themselves some cereal. They both couldn't wait to be done so that they could get back online.


	3. White & Nerdy

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard. Phineas had the lap top in his lap and they were watching "Money for Nothing/ Beverly Hillbillies*" when Baljeet came up to them.

"Hello, my friends," Baljeet said to the brothers. Phineas paused the video and looked up.

"Oh, hey, Baljeet," he said.

"What are you watching?" Baljeet asked as he leaned in to see a terrible 2-D animation scene of a man sitting on a chair.

"We're watching 'Weird Al' Yankovic, have you ever heard of him?" Phineas asked.

"I don't recall having heard of him, his he a musician?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes! He's awesome! 'The court jester of rock and roll' as he's called. Would you like to listen to one of his songs?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Baljeet said. Phineas typed in "Weird Al" Yankovic White & Nerdy. Ferb punched him in the arm.

"What, he's making fun of himself! Not anybody else!" Phineas responded. Baljeet gave them both a puzzled look. "Oh, just watch it."

Phineas clicked on the first video he saw. Then some ads came on the screen. "Stupid Vevo," Phineas mumbled to himself. Ferb pushed F5 on the keyboard and the page refreshed and the video came up. It showed two guys riding down the road and bobbing their heads to the music. Then, the words started flowing:

_They see me mowin'My front lawnI know they're all thinkingI'm so White N' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyCan't you see I'm white n' nerdyLook at me I'm white n' nerdy!I wanna roll with-The gangstersBut so far they all thinkI'm too white n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyI'm just too white n' nerdyReally, really white n' nerdyFirst in my class here at M.I. skills, I'm a Champion of DNDMC Escher that's my favorite MCKeep your 40I'll just have an Earl Grey teaMy rims never spin to the contraryYou'll find they're quite stationaryAll of my action figures are cherrySteven Hawkings in my libraryMy MySpace page is all totally pimped outI got people begging for my top 8 spacesYo I know Pi to a thousand placesAin't got no grills but I still wear bracesI order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaiseI'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for daysOnce you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablazeThere's no killer app I haven't runAt Pascal, well, I'm number 1Do vector calculus just for funI ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gunHappy days is my favourite theme songI can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pongI'll ace any trivia quiz you bring onI'm fluent in Java Script as well as KlingonThey see me roll on, my Segway!I know in my heart they think I'mwhite n' nerdy!Think I'm just too white n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyCan't you see I'm white n' nerdyLook at me I'm white n' nerdyI'd like to roll with-The gangstersAlthough it's apparent I'm tooWhite n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyI'm just too white n' nerdyHow'd I get so white n' nerdy?I've been browsing, inspectin'X-men comics you know I collect 'emThe pens in my pocketI must protect 'emmy ergonomic keyboard never leaves me boredShopping online for deals on some writable mediaI edit WikipediaI memorized Holy Grail really wellI can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOLI got a business doing websitesWhen my friends need some code who do they call?I do HTML for them allEven made a homepage for my dog!Yo! Got myself a fanny packthey were having a sale down at the GAPSpend my nights with a roll of bubble wrapPOP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cremeI was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!Only question I ever thought was hardWas do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?I spend every weekendat the renaissance fairI got my name on my under wear!They see me strollin'They laughin'And rollin' their eyes 'causeI'm so white n' nerdyJust because I'm white n' nerdyJust because I'm white n' nerdyAll because I'm white n' nerdyHoly cow I'm white n' nerdyI wanna bowl with-the gangstersbut oh well it's obvious I'mwhite n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyThink I'm just too white n' nerdyI'm just too white n' nerdyLook at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

By the end of the song, the three boys were laughing.

"Oh, Phineas, thanks for sharing that, it was very funny!" Baljeet said.

"No problem!" Phineas said.

"What's his name again?" Baljeet asked.

"'Weird Al' Yankovic, spread the word of how good he is!" Phineas said.

"Ok, I will, see you later, guys," Baljeet said as he walked to the gate.

"Ok, we'll be here all day!" Phineas said, waving as Baljeet walked out of the backyard.


	4. Jerry Springer

**A/N MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T DUE TO THE LYRICS IN THE SONG! IF YOU CAN LISTEN TO THE SONG, THAN YOU CAN READ IT, OTHERWISE, I WANT TO ASK YOU TO GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON ANYTHING, JUST THE SONG AND IF YOUR PARENTS SAY IT'S OK, YOU CAN LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE, BUT FOR NOW JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And for the rest of you that can listen to this, enjoy!**

The boys were listening to "Wanna be your lover" when Isabella walked up to them.

"Hey, Phineas," she said. Phineas and Ferb both looked up.

"Oh, hey, Isabella," Phineas said. Ferb waved.

"Whatch'ya doing?" Isabella asked, looking at the screen.

"We are listening to 'Weird al' Yankovic, have you ever heard of him?" Phineas asked.

"Umm, I don't think so," Isabella said.

"Do you want to listen to a song from him?" Phineas asked.

Isabella saw what the title was and saw a man with long hair in a red suit with his hand on his heart and singing to the audience.

"Oh, Phineas, I would love to!" she said, thinking that he was going to un-pause the video.

"Great!" Phineas said. He typed in the search engine "The Jerry Springer Show by 'Weird Al' Yankovic"

"You're going to show me that song?" Isabella said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yep, it's funny! And, I'm even going to show you the lyrics!" Phineas said excitingly. Ferb looked at Isabella and smiled.

"Well, that's great, I guess," Isabella said. Phineas clicked on the first video he saw; it was orange with the lyrics in white letters on the screen. The song started almost instantly.

_It's been one week since we got to seeCheatin' lovers and cousins that marryFive days since they had the showWith the hermaphrodite, the slut, and the crack hoThree days since we heard the taleAbout the guy who learned his woman was a she-maleYesterday it occurred to meThat I've been watchin' a bit too much Jerry SpringerHoly cow, d'you see it last week?Well, they had this one freakWho sucker-punched his whole familyDo you recall when the brawlBecame a total free-for-allAnd Jerry's in the middle tryin' to be the refereeHey, see the stripper with the implantsShe likes to lap danceAnd date the boyfriend of her motherNow here come's Jerry's next guestAnd it's a slugfest'Cause it's her trailer trash brotherNymphomaniac is back on crackIt's like "When Animals Attack"They all exhibit reprehensible behaviorHit 'em in the nose, tear off their clothesStep on their toes, that's how it goesThey get so violent they have to sign a waiverThey're always swearin', cursin', kickin' butt, and pointin' blameOn the air? They don't care, they've got no shameThere was one guy who I'm sure felt a little strangeWhen he found out that his wife had a sex changeThey have a tendency to scream and yell constantlyThey have a history of ripping off their shirtsIt's been one week since they had the fightWith the Siamese twins and the transvestiteFive days since that awful brawlThey still haven't got the blood off the wallIt's been three days since the bitter fuedBetween the KKK and that gay Jewish black dudeYesterday, finally dawned on meI'm spendin' way too much time on that Jerry Springer[Guy Guest :] Baby, I've been sleepin' with your sister[Gal Guest :] Oh? Well, which one?[Guy Guest :] All of them[Gal Guest :] Oh! Well, I've been sleepin' with your best friend Jake![Guy Guest :] Yah? Well, well me too![Gal Guest :] Oh![Guy Guest :] And I've sleepin' with your dog Woofie!(barking)[Gal Guest :] Woofie, you b-tch![Gal Guest :] Well, I'm also sleepin' with your pet goat!(baaahhing)[Guy Guest :] That goat doesn't love you!Once you start watchin', there's just no stoppin'Your brain shuts down, then your IQ's droppin'Jerry's the king of confrontationHe's a sensationHe puts the 'sin' in syndicationIt's totally worthless, like a bad checkIt's like a train wreckDon't wanna stare but you can't look awayLike Sally Jesse he does talk showsBut with more weirdosThe ratings jumpin' higher everydayIf you've seen the show, well then you knowIt's just as low as you can goThe guests are tacky and they're lacking in their hygieneAnd pretty soon some ugly goonComes in the room and then it's BOOMIn the face of some unsuspecting drag queenWell it's the kind of show where people scream obscenitiesYankin' hair, throwin' chairs at their hubbies"Jerry! Jerry!" Now the crowd starts their favorite chantShould I turn off my TV? I just can'tI have a tendency to watch it religiouslyI have a history of taping each oneIt's been one week since the show aboutPsycho killers with problems they should work outFive days since the big surpriseWhen some loser's wife said she's shtill dating twenty guysThree days wince he interviewedA bunch of psychic porn star midgets who were all nudeYesterday, it occurred to meThat I've been watchin' a bit too much Jerry SpringerTired of wastin' my time on that Jerry SpringerI've got way too much class to watch Jerry SpringerCome over here and pull on my finger_

The two boys were laughing uncontrollably by the end of the song. Isabella had her mouth wide open staring at the screen.

"That was a parody of 'One Week' by the Bearnaked ladies," she said.

"And it was hilarious!" Phineas said, after the laughter had died down.

"Wow, Phineas, really?" Isabella asked.

"What, you don't like it?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I do but wasn't that a little, um, dirty?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, a little, but out of all his songs, that's the dirtiest one that I found," Phineas said.

"Can I listen to another song that," Isabella said, as she made a motion with her hands, "you know…"

"Not like that?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Isabella said, pointing at Ferb.

"Ok, I can do that," Phineas said.


	5. The Saga Begins

**A/N For all of you who didn't get to read the last chapter, let me just give you a short summery. What happened was Isabella went to Phineas and Ferb and Phineas showed her a song. She said that it was kinda dirty and she asked to see something else that was cleaner, and that's where this chapter comes in.**

Phineas typed in "The Saga Begins by 'Weird Al' Yankovic in the search engine. "You'll like this song, it's a whole lot cleaner, and it's about Star Wars!" Phineas said, knowing that one think that he and all of his friends like in common is Star Wars.

"Oh, ok, that sounds good," Isabella said, relieved that she wouldn't have to sit through another song like the last one.

"And, guess what!" Phineas said.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"Good guess," Ferb said. Isabella and Phineas both looked at him and smiled.

"It's to the tune of American Pie!" Phineas said. He knew that would get her sucked in. The very first talent show that the kids ever did; Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the fireside girls all sang American Pie. Everybody loved it, and they got a standing ovation.

Isabella stared at him for a minute. "Ok, you got me, bring it up," Isabella said. Phineas smiled and clicked on the very first video on the list. It showed the planet of Tatoine, with someone in an outfit from the movie. He turned around and took top part away, and then started singing.

_A long, long time agoIn a galaxy far awayNaboo was under an attackAnd I thought me and Qui-Gon JinnCould talk the federation intoMaybe cutting them a little slackBut their response, it didn't thrill usThey locked the doors and tried to kill usWe escaped from that gasThen met Jar Jar and Boss NassWe took a bongo from the sceneAnd we went to Theed to see the QueenWe all wound up on TatooineThat's where we found this boy...Oh my my this here Anakin guyMay be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fryAnd he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbyeSayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi""Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"Did you know this junkyard slaveIsn't even old enough to shaveBut he can use the Force, they sayAhh, do you see him hitting on the queenThough he's just nine and she's fourteenYah, he's probably gonna marry her somedayWell, I know he built C-3POAnd I've heard how fast his pod can goAnd we were broke, it's trueSo we made a wager or twoHe was a prepubescent flyin' aceAnd the minute Jabba started off that raceWell, I knew who would win first placeOh yes, it was our boyWe started singin' ...My my this here Anakin guyMay be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fryAnd he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbyeSayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi""Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"Now we finally got to CoruscantThe Jedi Council we knew would wantTo see how good the boy could beSo we took him there and we told the taleHow his midi-chlorians were off the scaleAnd he might fulfill that prophecyOh, the Council was impressed, of courseCould he bring balance to the Force?They interviewed the kidOh, training they forbidBecause Yoda sensed in him much fearAnd Qui-Gon said "Now listen here""Just stick it in your pointy ear""I still will teach this boy"He was singin' ...My my this here Anakin guyMay be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fryAnd he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbyeSayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi""Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"We caught a ride back to Naboo'Cause Queen Amidala wanted toI frankly would've liked to stayWe all fought in that epic warAnd it wasn't long at all beforeLittle Hotshot flew his plane and saved the dayAnd in the end some Gunguns diedSome ships blew up and some pilots friedA lot of folks were croakin'The battle droids were brokenAnd the Jedi I admire mostMet up with Darth Maul and now he's toastWell, I'm still here and he's a ghostI guess I'll train this boyAnd I was singin' ...My my this here Anakin guyMay be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fryAnd he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbyeSayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi""Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"We were singin' ...My my this here Anakin guyMay be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fryAnd he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbyeSayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

By the end of the song, the three kids were all singing along and laughing with the song.

"Ok, I like him a little better now," Isabella said.

"Even if he does do dirty songs once in a great while?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, even then," Isabella said.

"We need to spread the word about this!" Phineas said.

"I totally agree with you, but Phineas, we only know so many people," Isabella said. Phineas thought about this for a minute.

"Well, then, we'll just have to get creative."


End file.
